


Falling For You

by em_is_trash



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_is_trash/pseuds/em_is_trash
Summary: Robbie makes a love potion as part of his "evil" plan, but it doesn't work out as intended.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for this fandom! I hope I did well.

Robbie held the jar up to his face. It had a bright pink liquid that he was sure he could mix with some fruit and make a smoothie—all natural of course—and give as a present to his oh so dear friend, Sportacus. He'd spent hours finding the perfect concoction of ingredients to make a love potion. Don't get him wrong. He didn't _want_ Sportacus to fall in love with him. No, he didn't think of him that way. At all. In fact, he felt such a deep hatred for him that he got this strange feeling in his stomach whenever he saw him. He must be allergic to him or something.  
  
No, this was all part of his plan. It wasn't a permanent love potion. It should only last up to 24 hours, which would be enough time to lure Sportacus into his trap. He'd thought out everything perfectly. He would give Sportacus the present, which he would accept and drink. After about 30 seconds, it would start to take effect and he would be so infatuated with him that he would listen to anything he says. He would bring him to his lair and keep him locked in a specially made room where no one could find him. The kids would all try and try, but they wouldn't be able to find their hero. Then they would give up and Sportacus wouldn't be able to play and dance and flip all around anymore. He'd finally have his peace and quiet!  
  
While going over his plan, he realized that he didn't exactly have an idea of what to do with Sportacus after locking him up or after the potion wore off and he was his normal self again, but he'd come to far to give up now, so he decided he'd figure that all out when he came to it.  
  
He went outside and looked around for any sign of Sportacus, the fruit drink in hand. All he had to do was follow the sounds of activity and happy children. When he found him, he didn't even have to say anything to get his attention. Before he could open his mouth, Sportacus was jumping and flipping his way over to him. Robbie almost thought he was going to kick him in the face with how close he got.  
  
“Robbie! It's nice to see you! Without any of your costumes on, as well.” He smiled, his hands on his hips.  
  
Robbie tried not to pay any mind to his comment and just acted as friendly as possible. “Yes, a little fresh air does everyone good once in a while.” He almost gagged while saying it. He saw Sportacus look at the drink in his hand. “Oh, right. This is for you.” He said, holding it out for him to take.  
  
“For me!?” He looked shocked, taking it. He looked down at it, hesitating to drink it. “What is it, exactly?”  
  
“A strawberry smoothie.” Before Sportacus could say anything, he continued, “No sugars, of course.” He watched with a smile as Sportacus thanked him and drank the whole cup. Then he waited.  
  
Sportacus wiped his mouth and then stood there, staring at Robbie as the other man stared at him. “Everything okay, Robbie?”  
  
“Yes, everything's fine.” Any second now. “How do you feel?” He asked.  
  
“Uh, great. Refreshed.” He looked confused and not at all different as before. What was going on?  
  
He didn't let his act slip and he just smiled extra wide. “Good to hear.” He pointed to the direction in which he came. “I should get going.” Without saying bye, he rushed off in the other direction. Why didn't it work? Everything was perfect. He was sure it would worked. There was no reason for it not to. Unless...no, it couldn't be. There was no way that...  
  
Robbie felt his cheeks warming as he blushed. No, Sportacus couldn't already feel that way toward him. It was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
-  
  
Robbie tried several different recipes over two weeks to be sure that it wasn't just his own flaw, but each time Sportacus never seemed to change. It perturbed him. What was even worse was that he started to like making these drinks for him. Every time he handed one over, Sportacus flashed him that same, blinding smile. It gave him that feeling in his stomach, but even worse. The last time, he felt his heart beating faster and he thought he might have been dying.  
  
For the first time in two weeks, he didn't leave his lair. He just relaxed and did absolutely nothing. At least until he heard Sportacus calling his name from outside. He huffed and let him in. “What do you want?”  
  
“I didn't see you today. Are you feeling alright?” He asked, looking genuinely worried about him.  
  
“I'm fine. I'm actually feeling great today.” He said, matter-a-fact. He had to admit, though, today he felt more tired than usual somehow.  
  
“That's good.” He smiled, then looked a little uncomfortable, and Robbie couldn't help, but wonder what was on his mind. Sportacus walked closer to him. “I wanted to thank you for making me drinks so many times, so I made these for you.” He held out a plate that Robbie hadn't even realized he had behind his back. “They're chocolates.” The plate had small chocolates on them...in the shape of hearts. Sportacus's cheeks reddened. “Oh, they're hearts because I had Stephanie help me make them. She wanted to make them cute.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Robbie stared at the chocolates and then looked up at Sportacus and back down to the chocolates. “Thank you.” He said as he took them from him. There was that feeling again. He saw Sportacus looking up at him expectantly and he almost didn't eat one, but the look in his eyes practically forced him to. He picked up a chocolate and put it in his mouth. He chewed it a few times and then stopped. “Wow, it's...it's good.” It was really good, actually.  
  
“Really?” Sportacus's face lit up and he hopped with joy. “I'm so happy. I wasn't sure if you would like them and I didn't want to disappoint you.”  
  
Robbie let out a laugh. “Disappoint? Who could be disappointed by chocolate?”  
  
Sportacus shrugged and looked down. “I just thought that...” He sighed and looked up at him. “I didn't want to mess up after what you made for me. Before then, I always thought you hated me.”  
  
While looking at Sportacus and the sullen look on his face, something dawned on Robbie and he almost dropped the plate he was holding. “N-no. I don't hate you. I, actually, rather...like you.” He wasn't even sure what he was saying, but he knew it was the truth and that scared him a little.  
  
Sportacus sprouted a little grin on his face and spoke almost shyly. “I like you, too, Robbie.”  
  
Robbie didn't realize a blush appeared on his cheeks, but he did feel himself getting warm. He cleared his throat and set down the chocolates for later. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sportacus spoke before him.  
  
“I'll leave now, but tomorrow you should come outside! It'll be a nice day and I want to see you.” When Robbie nodded, he smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
  
Robbie stood there in shock, a hand on his cheek. Perhaps tomorrow he would go out for a walk.


End file.
